Sobre los huercos, las coronas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Chema regresa a casa con un dolor estomacal tan fuerte, que tiene que ser internado en el hospital. Sin embargo, un hombre con bata médica y lentes le advierte que está próximo a morir. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**Disclaimer** : _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Buenas tardes! :D Pues andaba zonzeando y recordé que le dije a mi hermana que deberíamos hacer este fic. :3

La portada es de la película, _"Sobre el muerto las coronas"_ con **Antonio Espino y Mora _"Clavillazo"_** Esta es una de mis películas favoritas, y que por alguna rara razón, prefiero verla por la mañanas. :I Quién sabe por qué será.

Y pos, ya veremos cómo les va a los personajes, y si alguien ya vio la película, debe de olérselas como irá la cosa, que es calmada. x3

Ya vamos en el #120, ¡yeay! :D Sé que estamos publicando mucho, mas no podemos evitarlo. No obstante, seguiremos con los demás fics, dénnos chance. :I No es tan fácil en ocasiones, ¿ok?

Disfruten el nuevo fanfic. :D

* * *

 **Sobre los huercos, las coronas.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ ¡No te nos mueras, Chema!

José María Itzae Infante García regresó pálido a su casa, donde vivía con su madre y dos hermanos menores, tras salir del trabajo. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la boca del estómago y le daba asco el sólo oler la comida...

\- Dispénseme, Mamá Lupita, pero nomás no tengo ganas de comer.- Le dijo a su mamá en lo que apartaba el plato de frijoles y huevos con salsa que reposaban frente a él.- No me siento bien de la panza.-

\- ¡Qué bien!- Roberto, el menor de los tres, tomó con presura el plato.- Más para mí.-

\- Pepito, deje el plato de Chemita.- Lo regañó la señora Infante y miró a su primogénito.- M'ijo, no se puede quedar sin comer por que se puede poner peor.- Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.- Orita le preparo un té de manzanilla. Ya verá que con eso se alivia del estómago.-

\- Bueeeno.- Y muy a su pesar, Chema tomó su plato de comida sin muchas ganar de ingerirla.- Si usted lo dice.-

 **.~o0o~.**

Un par de horas después, una vez que Roberto saliera con sus amigos, María José iba rumbo a su habitación cuando escuchó que alguien vomitaba en el cuarto de baño...

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó la morena, al tiempo que tocaba la puerta.- Chema, ¿eres tú?-

El sonido del agua corriendo en el excusado se oyó, y al rato se abrió lentamente la puerta, su hermano mayor se hallaba cubierto de sudor, con los ojos hendidos y con copiosa respiración. Ciertamente, se veía peor que a la hora de cenar...

\- María... José...- Arrastraba las palabras, llevándose una mano a la boca ante la posibilidad de vomitar de nuevo.- C-creo que... que m-me ca...yó mal la c-ce..na...-

\- Si serás un burrito.- Comenzó a regañarlo.- ¿Qué habrás tragado en la calle pa' que te pusieras así?-

\- ¡N-No... sé-é...!- De nueva cuenta se llevó una mano a la boca y trató de llegar al retrete, sin éxito.-¡Puagh!-

LaLa gran mancha, entre amarillenta y negra, le hizo entender que lo que tenía el tonto de su hermano no era nada bueno...

\- Al ratito vuelvo, le voy a avisar a nuestra amá, y de paso a una ambulancia.- Se apresuró María José.- ¡Y más te vale que no te vayas a esconder, burrito!- Se alejó, vociferando.- ¡Y ése estúpido de Roberto, que se le ocurrió irse de vago en estos momentos! ¡Mamá!-

\- ¿E-En... don...de...?- Y volvió a vomitar, sintiendo que se le desgarraba el estómago.

 **.~o0o~.**

Unas horas después, tras esperar en la sala de urgencias del hospital general, y hacer un escándalo por que no querían atenderlo, lograron instalar a José María Itzae en una habitación, la cuál compartía con otro paciente...

\- ¡Ay, Dios!- Se quejaba muy apenas, sudando frío.- Ya... no la ve-veo lle...gar.-

Ningún doctor se compadecía de él para darle siquiera una auscultada, para averiguar que tan grave era la cosa, pero Chema sentía que ya se le estaba acabando el tiempo en este mundo...

\- Virgencita de Guadalupe.- Y se retorcía cada vez más de no aguantar ya el dolor.- ¿Qué va a... ser de m-mi ma-mamá? ¿Y, y m-mis, mis... car-na...les? ¿Q-Qué se-será d-de e-e...llos-s s-sí, sí, sí m-me, me... mue-e...ro?-

De pronto, un hombre alto, con bata médica y lentes, José María no prestaba atención, revisó la tablilla que estaba al pie de la cama y le dirigió una sonrisa...

\- ¿Señor Infante?- Preguntó y al ver que asentía con la cabeza, continuó.- No le voy hablar con rodeos. Hay que practicarle una cirugía, y son muy escasas las posibilidades de éxito. Así que será mejor que se vaya dando a la idea de que se va a morir.-

Si de por sí ya estaba pálido, con aquello se puso blanco-blanco...

\- ¿T-Tan... tan m-mal es...toy, doctor?- Preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡Dios! ¿Qué va a, a ser de m-mi ma...má, y, y, y, mi-mis her-herma...manos?-

\- Así es.- Confirmó el hombre de lentes, y le soltó una leve palmada sobre una de sus rodillas.- Pero si usted desea que a sus familiares no les falte en su ausencia, le propongo un trato muy simple. ¿Qué me dice?-

Algo en su interior le decía que se trataba de algo chueco, justo como lo que hacia en ocasiones su hermano Roberto...

\- ¿De, de q-qué se... trata?-

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
